Finn/Ocara
Ocara commonly reffered to as just Finn was the main hero of Adventure Time, but is also known as the main Antagonist of the novel Adventure Time Insurrection, where he attacked multiple Kingdom's who he declared did not appreciate him or what he has done to the land of Ooo over the years, the more damage he caused eventually awokened a hidden power that was locked inside him since his birth. Throughout the course of an entire one week of rampages with attacks even going up against the Fire Kingdom, Finn's chaos was finally stopped after an electric mythical beast was unleashed against the 16 year old, resulting into him almost getting killed, he eventually returns as a hero again, and fights off Independent Princess Electronica and Electroga, while at the same time venturing out to not only save both his brother Jake and friend Marceline the Vampire Queen, but to also correct all of the wrong he had done over the course of the 5 day period. ''Adventure Time Insurrection Novel Finn first appears in the beginning of the Adventure Time Insurrection Novel, where he is shown depressed, due to the fact of his relationship with Flame Princess, being over, and his feelings for Princess Bubblegum constantly being ignored. He eventually refuses to be a hero, and finally after his multiple failed attempts in trying to make things right with his ex-girlfriend, turning from a once respected hero, into a Antagonists for chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. In Chapter 1, Finn floods most of the Kingdoms of Ooo first starting off with the Slime Kingdom, there by destroying its inhabitants, and even goes as far as to wiping out the Small Kingdom, by destroying the village of Naroul and tampering with people who once thought of him as a hero. He then proceeds to plow his way through an entire candy army and even almost goes as far as to nearly destroying Princess Bubblegum and Marceline in the process in chapter 1. He fails when Jake interferes temporarily forcing the 16 year old to abandon his revenge on Princess Bubblegum and instead focused on other kingdoms, including his ex-girlfriend. By Chapter 2, Finn is seen assaulting the Breakfast kingdom after defeating both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum a second time, forcing the duo to abandon their attempt with speaking to him, he then proceeded to destroy the Goblin Kingdom before flooding the Grassy Plains around his tree fort home. He then proceeded to assault the Kingdom of Agonath, as he mentions this in Chapter 10, before his assault on the Fire Kingdom, which he stated, that it was a strong Kingdom to bring down. Upon the destruction of Agonath, He then proceeds to assault the Fire Kingdom, surprising the Boot camp of Magma, camp Ignition, where he literally destroyed a large bulk of the Fire Kingdom's most elite guards, including severely injuring Flint, Flame Princess's older brother, and terminating Salmora, alongside a fire guardian. Upon breaking through into the Fire Kingdom, after destroying most of its armies, Finn storms the palace and confronts his ex-girlfriend, and literally assaults both her and her guards before submerging the entire Fire Realm, destroying most of her guards along with many of the Kingdom's Inhabitants. This would temporarily put a large dent and downfall in their relationship, as Finn after the events of Chapter 3 would return to the grassy plains to flood it. Finn is mentioned in Chapter 4, but is not shown, until Chapter 5, where he is confronted by his angry ex-girlfriend resulting into a bloody duel between the Ex's, that would eventually cause severe injury to both of them. Despite putting up a good fight Finn outmatches Flame Princess, and is seen by the end of Chapter 5 towering over her, with a grin of malice until he is then confronted by Electroga. By Chapter 6, he was literally almost killed, until he was backed up by his ex-girlfriend. Finn's personality starts to change throughout chapter 6 when he helps his ex-girlfriend battle against the electrical beast, and even saves her from death despite his bad injuries, Finn however is knocked out by the end of the chapter by Electronica. He is shown once again by Chapter 7, where He and Flame Princess have a discussion about his actions, Flame Princes eventually is able to get Finn back to his normal self again, but Finn is horrified when he finds out that Electronica is the daughter of the Lich, and that she had planned to kill him in retaliation to him defeating the Lich when he was 12 years old. Finn soon learns that Princess Bubblegum had known about the attire of Electroga, but is knocked out before he could say anything, he is seen being pulled out of the Dungeon, by the end of Chapter 6, where by Chapter 8 he is imprisoned in a chamber, and is electrocuted multiple times by Electronica, who angrily scolds him for his ways of eliminating her father. Finn remains calm during the whole procedure until he is clawed hard by Electronica and is left out cold, he is able to be awoken again waking up at Malian Temple, much to the delight of the royals of Ooo, but later discovers by Chapter 9, that Marceline and Jake have been snatched, during his actions, and seeks out to go and retrieve them with Ice King. By Chapter 10, Finn eventually starts to doubt Ice King's sense of direction only to find out that Flame Princess had followed him and the elderly wizard into the hills of Malagian, where he has multiple horrid memories of his devastating attack on the hills 3 days prior, and even confesses to destroying the Agonath Kingdom, as the trio venture out of the hills and into the submerged ruins of Agonath, where Finn mentioned that the kingdom of giants was very difficult to bring down, as it took 3 Tidal Waves to bring down the Canine Giants. The three eventually stumble upon a large whole in the ground, where it was declared impossible for the trio to enter, Finn goes on his own where he soon swims through the caves of Torgora, before encountering an electrified mutant jellyfish. He defeats the jellyfish, and is soon able to make it into the main facility that is containing, not just Marceline, but a large army of Electrogians guarding the structure. After having to plow his way through a whole Electrogian military guarding the structure, while at the same time jumping over hazardous electrified waterways, Finn is able to reunite with Marceline, who is immediately delighted to see that he was back to normal again, despite him still being in his elemental form. The duo escape the holding cells, and begin to fight their way out of the facility only for Finn to discover the horrid truth, and that the facility was experimenting with special types of elixirs in which water could merge with Electricity. As a result after finding Marceline's healing powers that was drained from her hours earlier, before her rescue. This causes Finn and Marceline to destroy the facility, but upon their escape they are encountered by the Torgora Eel, forcing Marceline to depart ot Ooo on her own, while Finn remained behind to cover her. Finn succeeds in defeating the Eel, and returns to Ooo, where he is reunited with Ice King, Flame Princess and Marceline. Marceline is quick to bring Finn back to Malian Temple, reminding him of his condition, but Finn politely refuses, stating that he still needs to rescue Jake from an airship, and Marceline is sent back to Malian alone, allowing Finn and the others to continue on following the Electrogians path in rescuing Jake. In Chapter 11, Finn is hesitant in getting any sleep, as he is constantly feeling guilty for putting his brother in jeopardy, and is hesitant from taking a rest, when Ice King suggests it, after the group had plowed its way through Electrogians, and reached the Marn fields. Finn however is convinced by Flame Princess, but is still unable to get to sleep. Finn would eventually stand up and walk past Flame Princess, waking her up where he sits ontop of a hill, with multiple memories and regrets featuring his past actions against the land of Ooo, but Finn is eventually able to get to sleep, when he has a small romantic moment with his ex girlfriend, falling asleep on Flame Princess's lap with her arms wrapped around his head. Finn is startled hours later by Flame Princess's screams, after she had a horrible nightmare, but as Finn attempts to ask her what had terrified her, the group is attacked by Electrogians, and is eventually outmatched, where Finn comes face to face, with Malice, the eldest son of the Lich, and a newly reborn and reformed Electronica, the group is eventually knocked out, and is captured by the end of chapter 11. In chapter 12, Finn wakes up in the dungeons located within the destroyed ruins of Raliorvo, where he is soon confronted by Malice, who was also quick to inform him and the others on what he and his reborn sister had planned to do with the land of Ooo, once he and the others were destroyed. Finn challenges Malice to a one on one battle, only for Malice to instead laugh it off, and suck his elemental powers away, before sending him crashing into Flame Princess's cell, though down, but not yet out, Finn gets up where he declares Malice a coward, before he is eventually sent to the wall again and knocked out. He eventually wakes up in the later stages of chapter 12, only to find Electronica knocked out, and the gateway to Flame Princess's cell now open, he is quick to discover that Ice King was able to break out while both he and Flame Princess were knocked out cold, but is soon stunned to see a panicked Ice King, who constantly begs him that they need to leave. ...]] Eventually falling down the shaft that was found by Ice King, the group stumble across multiple hazards, and Booby Traps which plagued the ruin castle, only to be ambushed by a giant electrical dragon. Despite being chased throughout the corridors, Simon eventually loses his crown, to falling debris, eventually causing Finn to back track in order to receive it, much to the horror of his ex girlfriend. He is able to obtain the crown, and make it back to the group unharmed, despite almost being killed by the dragon, and he along with both Flame Princess and Ice King were able to escape into Agonoth Corridor, while the dragon fell down the abyss below and died after hitting the bottom. Finn then proceeds to have a great conversation with Ice King stating how they made it out again without death, only to get socked in the jaw and sent to the ground by his enraged ex-girlfriend, who declared that he hadn't changed a bit, and will never understand how much he truly meant to her, before storming down the hall. Finn is at first confused on why Flame Princess was so angry, until Ice King mentioned that his stunt would pull any one into a heart attack, and even stated that he should try and talk to her, which Finn proudly dose and leaves just after thanking Ice King, by calling him Simon, much to Ice King's confusion. In the beginning of Chapter 13, Finn quickly catches up to Flame Princess in order to try and explain to her why he had to put himself in harm's way, claiming that he did it, so Ice King can still have a fighting chance, if his crown was even fixed or power restored, Finn also proceeds to apologize for worrying Flame Princess to death due to his reckless actions, much to Flame Princess's delight in secrecy, however Flame Princess doesn't react only for Finn to realize that he really messed things up with his ex-girlfriend for good, unknown to him that Flame Princess had been staging the whole thing all along. Flame Princess forgives Finn and proceeds to tell him about her dream, that she experienced during chapter 11, and even proceeds to attempt to relive that dream and attempt to try and ask Finn for that second chance. Finn becomes excited and both he and Flame Princess restart their relationship, much to the delight of Ice King. After repairing and restarting his relationship with Flame Princess, Finn then proceeds to lead the group out of Raliorvo castle, only to locate the Magma Tower. With no other way to escape, the group have no choice but to move up through the ruined tower, however as the group are half way up the tower, Malice surprises the group, alongside Electroga, and Electroica, where they state that, they were better then they suspected, but also knew that they would escape at one way or another. Finn attempts to snap at Malice for his ways only to become horrified to discover that The Lich, had escaped, where he then proceeded to thank Finn for rescuing him, after he flooded the Candy Kingdom. The Lich then proceeds to order his son to spring the trap, which he gladly dose, forcing the heat waves to intensifie, and the flames to raise up the tower, forcing Finn and the others to make a dangerous race for the rooftop. Though the group were able to escape to the rooftops, the three fall of the tower ruins, due to Ice King tripping off the edge, after free his crown from the silo doors, with Finn following behind when trying to save him, and Flame Princess following lastly behind. Finn is able to land on a group of bushes safely thanks to the trees breaking his fall, and lead both Flame Princess and Ice King through the jungle ruins of Raliorvo, through heavy rains. While moving through the river beds, Ice King eventually finds a jeep, located on the banks of the dry river bed. After Ice King discovers that the vehicle was recently used by an unknown entity, Finn proceeds to drive the group through the woods, in hopes of getting out of the ruins, only for stampedes to ambush the group. Finn is able to evade them twice, but eventually crashes the jeep against a down tree, sending him, Flame Princess and Ice King over the trunk and into the muddy soil on the other side. Sensing that they were close to the exit, Finn proceeds to cross the second bridge over the river to a nearby waterfall, only to discover that him and his friends had walked once again into another trap. Finn is then separated from Flame Princess, and Ice King and falls to a platform that was located in the middle of a large lake. Malice then proceeds to lecture Finn and states that now it will be the time where his end comes. Finn is then horrified to find out that Malice had created a duplicate copy of Finn's Aqua Form, by using his powers that was previously sucked out of him in Chapter 12. 'The Last Guardian Novel' Finn first appeared in The Last Guardian when Guardian Eleven crash landed in the middle of the ocean trapped inside of his pod, with no escape. as he was drowning slowly, Finn saved him by ripping off the hatch of the pod and bringing Eleven to safety. Physical Appearance 'Normal Look' Finn typically wears a munsell blue ("color #0093AF") t-shirt, denim shorts, a two-colored lime green circular backpack, rolled-down white socks, and a pair of black shoes. Finn's most prominent attire is a white hat with two "ears" (which Joshua calls "nubs") sticking out on top that covers his entire head minus his face. The hat is inspired by a character called Bueno, a bear from a Pendleton Ward comics. Finn can occasionally be seen in variations of his standard outfit. In "Ocean of Fear," his footwear appears to be black booties with white cuffs. In "It Came from the Nightosphere," Finn has a small pocket sewn onto his shirt that he carries Jake in. This appears again in "Davey" where he uses it to hide Jake while Finn steals the keys from the guards as he breaks the former out of jail. During "In Your Footsteps," the Bear wears Finn's clothes, which suggests that Finn has multiple sets of the same outfit, including his hat. However, in "Little Dude," when Finn's hat comes to life and is set free, Jake tells Finn, "Okay, let's go skin an evil bear," which may imply that Finn only had one hat. Aside from his normal outfit, Finn can be seen wearing a cream-yellow sweater in colder areas such as the Ice Kingdom but currently wears his pink sweater made by Princess Bubblegum. In "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II," he wears a dark blue sweater with Christmas decorations on it and a green scarf. Finn also wears white briefs that make their first appearance in "City of Thieves" when Penny steals his shorts at the end of the episode. In "Who Would Win," he was shown to wear a different pair with red elastic. Finn sleeps in red footie pajamas that appear in many episodes, but in the animated short, he sleeps in a red sleeping bag in his regular clothes. In the series, the sleeping bag is beige. 'Aquatic Look' Weaponry Finn has had a total of five major swords, plus temporary borrowed ones. (1) He originally favored Scarlet, the Golden Sword. After being first turned into a 4-D Sword and then destroyed by a black hole in "The Real You," (2) Finn is shown using the Root Sword (having a pink/silver blade and a red, twisted "root" handle) as seen in "Mystery Train." Along with this sword, his backpack has a new side strap that can hold the sword while walking. (3) In "Dad's Dungeon," Finn and Jake venture into Joshua's dungeon, built by Joshua to toughen Finn up. There, Finn retrieves the Demon Sword, which uses now as primary weapon. Personality Although at times impulsive and aggressive, Finn is a kind, brave, selfless, and righteous boy. His aspirations to become a great hero makes him somewhat of a moral sheriff in the Land of Ooo, as he is willing to help and protect any innocent person or creature. Finn has a very strong sense of responsibility and becomes upset when he is unable to help others. Due to this and being somewhat simple-minded, Finn often feels conflicted when it is unclear whether something is good or evil as exemplified by his dealings with Marceline in the episode "Henchman." Despite his heroic nature, Finn also takes a liking to a "normal life" without any recognition or praise for being a hero. Powers 'Offensive' 'Tsunami Obliteration' 'Whirlpool Attack' 'Blade Summoners' 'Jet Stream Blast' 'Aqua Tethers' 'Arm Razors' 'Water Ball Attacks' 'Water Gust Attack' 'Liquid Chain Attack' 'Ocara Form' 'Defensive' 'Liquidation' 'H2O Shield' 'Aqua Wall' 'Oceanic Healing' 'Wall of Poseidon' 'Flood Control' 'Invincibility' Age Finn's age was long thought to have been 16 years, after having to be born as a Human child in 2997, but evidence was eventually pointed out by Chapter 15 of Adventure Time Insurrection, that Finn's true age was never 16, which by shocking evidence mentioned by Hunson Abadeer, after confronting Finn himself in the ruins of Ocara's castle, which he had previously arrived earlier after Hunson's daughter Marceline rescued him after his duel with his elemental half. Finn however was able to discover an old destroyed statue located within the ruins of a castle like governmental building, with a plaque that appeared to be written in French, that was translated all the way to the year 1482, where moments later he is confronted by Hunson, who interun after a temporary encounter with Ocara, eventually reveals Finn's true origin, revealing that Finn was never human at all, and his human birth was only a false form that was created by accident when Finn's human parents became intimate with one another. Hunson later comes to mention that in the past Finn used to be one of the legendary mythical beasts from the prehistoric era in the year 20,000,000 BC, and how he was once known to have been bitter and evil at the time of the of BC all the way up to the 15th century, where it was even revealed by Hunson that Ocara had been successful in flooding the whole world, which was said to have been so deep, that even mount Everest was swallowed up by the flood. Hunson then mentions that Finn then proceeded into turning most of the humans into aquadians, while using Paris France as his own personal home. He was defeated that same year by an Telion, a 20 year old warrior, (and Baby that Ocara was forced to adopt in order to avoid Maria's wrath) which results him into being pulled into the chasm by Maria. It was then mentioned that Ocara escaped at an unknown time in the early 17th century, and was harassing the British colonizers at the time of the founding of Jamestown in 1607, but was defeated once again in the 21st century by a guardian only identified as 109. It was then stated by Hunson that Ocara ventured 100's of year after the Mushroom War, and discovered a human woman, where he then turned himself into water particles and was able to inject himself into a glass of water, until that Mineva (Finn's Human future Mother) drinks a small cup of water, allowing Ocara to resurrect itself, through the birth of Finn, while creating a false human look in order to deceive everyone, which in turn was done by accident due to Mineva being Intimate with Martin. This shocking discovery reveals Finn to be over 19,996,982 years old, meaning that he surpasses everyone in Ooo, including Marceline. Trivia'' Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Legends Category:Mythics Category:Elementals